A Dark Plan for Natsume
by cutesakura
Summary: Someone's trying to seduce Natsume and thanks to Mikan's stupidness,it's all ruined.... please read and review!


Disclaimer:I don't own Gakuen Alice, I just idolize them.

Chapter 1: Dark plan for Natsume

" Soon you'll be mine, Natsume Hyuuga"Megumi thought as her evil eyes sparkle with a wicked smile across her face.She's a middle school student with long gold hair, a tan skin and a pair of lovely blue eyes .She's one of Natsume's avid fan.She has the Alice of Baking.She looked outside the window and saw Natsume relaxing on the top of the tree while Mikan is blabbing beneath him, feet apart,her left hand on her waist while her right hand pointing at Natsume.

"You!! Down here now!! How dare you burn my skirt again" she shouted on top of her lungs (which is her usuall way of talking).Yuu and Tsubasa came near

"hey!! You two did you see the result of your Alice inquiry?"Tsubasa interrupted

Mikan stoped talking an glance at Tsubasa "whats Alice in…..in….. whats that again? She asked innocently.

Before Yuu or Tsubasa could answer,Natsume jumped down from the tree and bend forward to Mikan until their faces was so close.

"Don't bother to know, its something that stupid person like you wont understand" with that he walked away with both hands on her pocket.

A vein popped out of her head.

"YOU DIMWIT" she's Struggling to follow Natsume but Tsubasa grabbed her by the shoulders.Yuu on the other hand went in front of Mikan to calm her down .

"Mikan its just a result of an Alice investigation to show how you improved using your Alice"The vein fell to the ground and Mikans cheerful mood is back when she realized Narumi-sensei wanted to see her before classes start.

Meanwhile ………

Megumi went o elementary dorm to see Nonoko, she went to he door to knock three times but there was no answer.She was about to knock when the door opened .

"Oh Megumi,you're here to claim the love potion?"she asked.

"Yes Yes!! Give it to me!" she demanded,Nonoko left the door opened but Megumi waited outside.

"here…"Nonoko handed the potion in a small bottle in reddish color. I hope it works to the boy you love" she added quickly with a smile.

Megumi left excitedly. Nonoko just closed the door and continued on whatever she does inside.

Megumi went inside the one of the elementary division room. Everyone was busy on their own businesses, Ruka was talking to Yuu while Sumire was boasting to the other girls about her new polished nails and Hotaru was busy fixing her new invention but the only person in the room she noticed first was Natsume sitting (as usual he's lazy and not interested looks makes him more admirable)

Before entering the room she breath deeply an gathered all her courage and stand at the box she's holding on her left hand. It's a beautiful white box with a pink ribbon tied on it beautifully.

"here I come, I can do this, he time that Natsume will be mine!!"Megumi shouted on her thoughts as she raised her hand on the air as high as se could. Students ho entered the room cant help themselves staring at her, with who's-that-crazy-girl looks.

"what are you looking at!! She snapped "stop looking at me or I'll poke your eyes out!!" The students were frightened and entered the room as fast as they could.

Megumi walked towards Natsume, she stood beside him but he seems not to notice (he's just pretending).She cleared her throat that's when Natsume stared at her

Megumi felt her heart jumped wildly " I ah…I ah…"she stammered, Natsume ignored her.

"what am I doing" she thought

"Natsume I bake you a cake " She showed her box.

Natsume stared at the box, he was about to burn it when he remembered something.

"Never refuse a gift!! Its rude, take it !!" Mikan told Natsume ,handing him a plate of burn cookies

Natsume took the box and open it, here is a slice of cake with pink frosting and strawberries on top.

"Go on Natsume try it "she said charmingly .

Natsume was about to take a bite when Koko signaled him that he wanted to talk to him, so he placed the cake on his desk and went to Koko.

Megumi cursed under her breath, that's when she heared the door opened and slammed closed "oh no" she thought and hurriedly hid beneath he desk just in front of Natsume's desk "bad timing" she muttered in a whisper.

"Natsume, don't eat the cake"Koko tol him but Natsume raised a brow " she put a love potion on that cake and if you eat it, you ill fall in love to the first person you'll see, that's why she hadn left yet" he continued.

Natsume ignored him.

"Ah!! This is the most delicious cake I ever tasted" Mikan shouted ,her eyes as closed an waterfall of tears fell on her cheeks .Her shout made Natsume and Koko turned to her.SHE ATE THE CAKE!

"Idiot" Natsume muttered, before Mikan could open her eyes ,he three a ball o fire which flew inside he room which send everybody on their knees and covered heir heads, then it disappeared.

Mikan turned around ( stupid enough to notice the events around her) opened her eyes and saw one person standing across her. A heart popped out her eyes and her heart jumped wildly in her chest………..

TO BE CONTINUED….

cutesakura: Hi! Guyz…. Please read and review!! Watch out for the next chapter…. ty


End file.
